


Family in London

by queer_mello_an_ass



Category: Death Note
Genre: Family, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Moaning, chinese shit, uke mello all the time
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_mello_an_ass/pseuds/queer_mello_an_ass





	Family in London

英國倫敦的夜晚看不到天上的星宿，燈光點綴著黑天之下的繁華都市。夜神月站在高級公寓的落地窗前，俯視著城市，窗前倒影映出他微微不快的臉。

公寓裡只點了幾支蠟燭，橘紅色的火光照著長桌上琳瑯滿目的佳餚，無比豐盛。

是這麼優雅的氣氛和擺設。

只可惜他要等的人還沒回來。

月惱火地看著手錶。龍崎那個混帳，他難得親自下廚以他的優秀頭腦和手藝準備給那個只吃甜食的不健康男人，而他竟然十點多了還沒回來，又是工作嗎？

他和龍崎──那赫赫有名的名偵探L在交往，其實也差不多是新婚夫夫了，每天過的甜甜蜜蜜，只差蜜月旅行。龍崎一直都很忙，偵探嘛，抽不出太多的時間陪月。他有時候冒出後悔的念頭，因為熱戀期一過，一切都不如交往前所想的美好，他每天都在等待，等他回來，等晚上甜蜜的時刻──

門碰地被打開了，一個臉色蒼白的男人衝了進來，他的黑眼圈極深，黑髮亂糟糟的卻意外的有形，走路姿勢很怪，光著腳，接著跳到紅色沙發上蹲坐著盯著月──像極了青蛙。

「月月月月月月月月月月月月!!」那個男人維持那個姿勢喊著，這時才注意到桌上的他的晚餐，發現沒有甜點於是失望地移回目光盯著月。

月很訝異龍崎今天沒有一進來就抱著他，抱到喘不過氣來再給他個深深深深的深吻。

「怎麼了嗎龍崎?」

「 月你不能懷孕。」他突然冒出這麼一句。

「你傻了嗎?我本來就不能，幹嘛突然跟我說這個?」

「可是我想我們該有小孩。」

「不行，很麻煩。」是說熱鬧一點也不錯，可是不是親生的教起來很困難。月馬上拒絕了他。

那男人露出很受傷的表情，像是小孩子被大人禁止吃糖的那副可憐兮兮的樣子，啣著拇指用黑洞洞的大眼睛望著他。

哦該死的幹嘛這樣，不過還是不行。

然後大門突然又碰地打開了，龍崎剛剛忘了鎖門，這個白癡居然是名偵探L還露出這麼孩子氣的一面吸著手指備受委屈地用眼神乞求著他，真是可愛搞不好全世界只有他一個人見過L這副樣子還和他過像結婚的生活，想到這裡月心理甜蜜死了。

來者是兩個少年，一個有著銀白捲髮皮膚蒼白像是得了白化症，身上也穿的全白，卻有一雙幽黑沉穩的雙眼；他鉗著另一個金髮碧眼少年的手腕，呃，應該是男的吧?金髮長至肩膀，臉色潮紅，眼眶周圍紅紅的，像是經歷了甚麼或哭過一樣。他穿的一身黑，掛著龐克風金屬綴飾的褲子緊緊地包裹著他的雙腿。

月傻住了，這兩個小鬼來的太突兀，龍崎朝他們揮了揮手：「呦，你們兩個怎麼這麼晚？快來向你們的新媽媽問好，叫做夜神月。月，白髮的是Near，金髮的是Mello，他們是華米之家的孤兒，分別排行第一.二名，將來會繼承我L位置的候選人。」

新媽媽？夜神月是......媽媽？

月打量著那兩個從天才孤兒院裡來的天才少年，一個冷靜地卷著自己的頭髮眼神漆黑恐怖，另一個凶惡地瞪回去像隻難以馴服的貓。

不行，我不要他們，請離開。''月打死也不要這種比一般小孩難搞十倍的傢伙當他的小孩，噢當然，一般小孩也不行。

「請兒子離開是非常不禮貌的行為，母親。」Near冷冷地說，自動走到美食佳餚前開始拿起餐具用餐，Mello這時才突然想起什麼似的甩掉Near沒拿餐具的左手咆哮：「我搞不懂你為什麼要順L的意跑來這裡玩什麼辦家家酒的遊戲！我要離開！」

月聽到他變聲中的嗓音這才確認Mello的性別。他瞪著L用眼神責備你看人家都不願意了幹嘛強迫別人。L望著他，還是那副表情，月迅速地移開視線。

「因為，」Near這時輕放下手邊的餐具，直直地望著Mello，「我不會讓你回去，因為他在，我不會讓你接近他。」

沉靜而帶著醋意地說。

「我為什麼不能接近我朋友！」Mello怒吼。

「第一，他未成年抽煙。第二，他電玩成癮。第三，他帶著你一起蹺課。第四，他偷走了Linda的內褲，你去翻他的右手邊第二個櫃子裡。第五，他喜歡你，你的內褲被藏在他枕頭下，就是那件黑色帶蕾絲邊的有點半透明......。」

「閉嘴！」Mello滿臉通紅，他惡狠狠地抓起叉子用嚇人的力道叉起一塊豬腳放到嘴邊很不優雅地啃。L，他的偶像L，在一旁用古怪的表情看著他。丟臉死了Near這個混帳。

被Near威脅之下，Mello不想在L面前被爆更多的料，只好暫時順著他。沒辦法，對方是第一名，第一名什麼都知道。他媽的。

夜神月目瞪口呆地看著炸毛貓被馴服，無奈地嘆了口氣，好吧，等他們吃完再轟走他們，小傢伙們也餓壞了，他難得當一次好人，況且那兩隻狼吞虎嚥的樣子現在一定拉也拉不走。  
龍崎不知何時突然出現在月旁邊，探頭過來輕輕地在他臉頰上親一口溫柔地呢喃道：「你也還沒吃呢，一家子吃的感覺還不錯吧。」

難以言喻的甜蜜，夜神月第一次在等到龍崎回來有這種感覺。

________

月和龍崎吃飽了以後，不知道消失在大公寓的哪個角落裡，留下Near和Mello兩個人在尷尬的氣氛中默默地用餐。

看著Near毫不慌亂地用紙巾擦擦嘴角，Mello看著他的嘴唇，蒼白而唇型弧度優美，於是剛才在公寓門外發生的事又浮現在腦海裡。

剛才在l拿鑰匙進去他的公寓前，Near說:「我和Mello有些私事要談，你先進去吧。」

在大門關上的那剎那，Near忽地抓住Mello的雙手壓到牆上，由於太過突然Mello在抵抗前就已經被制住了，嘴巴被另一雙冰冷的唇堵住，溫度逐漸由低而升高。他的吻非常猛烈，舌頭滑進傻愣的Mello毫無防備的嘴裡開始肆意掃過口腔的每一處，像是怎麼奪取都不夠一樣吻了好久好久。Mello的臉已經紅成一片，兩人分開時口水流下Mello的嘴角脖頸。

「你發什麼神經......」金髮少年喘著氣，被制住的雙手微微掙扎想抬手想抹去流出他嘴裡的液體，於是Near放開了他。

他原本以為Mello會揍他，結果沒有。他的臉比預想中的還要紅。

這是Near和Mello的第一次接吻。

「我的舉動已經很明顯了，我喜歡你。我無法忍受你的紅髮朋友那樣子抱你.觸碰你.甚至親你你都不拒絕。我不想輸他。」

Mello腦袋一時無法反應，朦朧的湖水綠雙眼呆楞地看著對方認真的表情，就被Near抓著手走進公寓裡了。

其實......他並不反感Near這樣吻他。

其實......他喜歡Matt和喜歡Near的感情不一樣，如果Matt這樣大膽的吻他他一定跟他絕交。

此刻Near已經擦完嘴巴許久望著Mello漸紅的臉蛋眼睛一眨也不眨，Mello正在胡思亂想，他100%肯定他在想Near。

在Mello毫無察覺之時，Near走到他面前抬起他的下巴，大拇指抹過Mello嘴角的巧克力醬汁。Mello茫然地順著抬起頭，Near回以微笑，漆黑深眸裡夾雜著一絲溫柔寵膩的情緒。

「喜歡我嗎？」他問。

Mello在反應過來之後才發現自己點了頭。

「不用擔心Matt，你不在他還是過的好好的，只要他的PSP沒壞的話。」

某個房間裡傳出某個男人的呻吟聲，讓Mello尷尬無比。Near的溫柔目光消失轉變成不懷好意的注視。

「我們就住在這裡一陣當做度假吧，你看不出來？L很寂寞呢，不過他更心疼他的月寂寞。」

「嗯.....」

倫敦的某個角落，一個新家庭誕生。月光透過有些厚度的雲霧照進每一戶家裡，包括這四個男性所組成的家，照著金髮少年和白髮少年倒在沙發上擁吻交纏的軀體，兩人都露出幸福沈醉的表情。

好吧，Mello承認是他先勾過Near的脖子開始的，有時候不受點啟發是不會知道自己已經愛上了。

 

__The End__


End file.
